Digimon Meets Soul Reaver II
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: It's been eight years since Codie and Raziel have left Odiaba and Kain has taken over the entire city and is working on the rest of the world. But what was the reason Sora was crying so much? And what happens when Codie returns and finds Kain raped Sora?


_**Digimon**_

_**Meets**_

_**Soul Reaver**_

_**Part 2**_

**Me: "Hey there! Just like I promised! A sequal! Now, before you read this fic, I'd like to take the time to tell those people that haven't read the first part of this two part, currently, series to please stop reading this one until you've read the first one. It's like watching a movie that's just ending or right in the middle. It's hard to follow the plot of the story if you just tune in at a part where the major original stuff has already been covered. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! Oh and I don't own Digimon or Soul Reaver. If I did the Goggle-heads would get the girls they wanted and if I owned Soul Reaver Raziel would have defied his fate and Kain would have ended up in the physical Soul Reaver."**

Eight years. That's how long it's been since Codie and Raziel left Odiaba Park and Sora had to watch as over the years the evil that had been predicted by Gennai had appeared and began to wipe out any and all opposition. Sora had also learned a very interesting fact about herself in the first six monthes after Codie had left...she was pregnant and going to have Codie's child. She had been so happy that she had dialed Codie's cell phone but after the eighteenth ring she remembered that he had left and wasn't likely to come back. Sora had had to do some humiliating things to stay alive and keep her and Codie's daughter safe after the evil had appeared and began to take over the world.

The Pillars that Codie and Raziel had erected in the park were all still pure white, except for Sora's which had become a dark gray because of what she'd had to do for her daughter's sake, but her friends all knew why she'd done those things and understood. Sora's daughter was in second grade and Sora was at work...sitting in very skimpy clothing next to the evil, the Vampire whose name Codie had spat out so angrily, that had taken over the entire city and was working on the rest of the world.

"And, as My Lord can see, we have predicted that by next month New York City will be under your complete control. I'm so happy that your masterful plans are working that I'm almost speechless." said Sora in a monotone as she looked at her 'employer' with a plastered on smile as she moved to show him more of her clevage to keep him interested in her report.

"Very good slave. If that is all you may retire to your child. But know this...If that miserable brat awakens me again as it did this morning I will end its pathetic life and yours as well. Am I clear slave?" demanded Kain as he moved the Soul Reaver through the air so that the tip of the blade was at Sora's throat.

"Yes, of course. I apologise sire, she's not been sleeping well these past few monthes. Please forgive her she doesn't mean to wake you. She is just a child after all." answered Sora as she bowed when the blade tip was pulled away and she left.

When she got back to her apartment she was instantly tackled to the ground and she heard laughing coming from above her. "Mommy! You're home! Biyomon was playing dollies with me while you were gone! Is Lord Kain happy with those reports you gave him? Was he mad that I woke him? Am I going to be...executed Mommy?" asked Sora's eight year old daughter, Kaylie, as she sat back to let her mother get up.

"He seemed pleased with the reports and he was a little angry that you woke him but I think I was able to convince him to let you live sweetheart. But I don't want to talk about my work. How was your day at school dear?" asked Sora as she smiled warmly at her daughter and kissed her forhead lovingly while she stood and headed to the bedroom to change out of her 'work uniform' and get into her favorite dress.

"It was okay Mommy. I got another A+ on my homework. It was pretty much just like every day Mommy. Oh! And this man that looked really badly burned, and missing his middle, came by and said I looked just like you. Do you know anyone like that Mommy?" asked Kaylie as she watched her mother brush her hair.

Sora stopped brushing her hair and looked at her daughter. "Did this man have long, black-brown hair, that he wore in a ponytail? And did he have a piece of cloth over his lower face with a strange symbol that looked like the one I told you was your father's?" asked Sora as she knelt down to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Yes Mommy. He did. Why? Am I in trouble? I didn't talk to him, I just sat where I was, and didn't say anything like you told me to do when that stuff happens." said Kaylie as she looked at her mother worriedly.

"No, no baby. You're not it trouble, but I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that if that man ever approches you again you call me. Even if I'm at work. I'll try to get Lord Kain to allow me to leave to talk with this man if he tries to talk to you again. Promise me that okay baby?" asked Sora as she smiled at her daughter.

Kaylie nodded and smiled back. "Okay Mommy. I promise. Now can we go to the park like you promised?" asked Kaylie hopefully.

Sora stood back up and grabbed her coat and smiled at her daughter. "Well, I did promise, and I don't want to be known as the mother that broke a promise to her daughter." said Sora as Kaylie smiled and, laughing, ran to get her coat as well.

A few hours later, traffic having been just murder due to the fact that the sun was setting and poeple wanted to get home so that they didn't end up as dinner for a hungry Vampire, Sora and Kaylie had reached the park and were headed toward the Pillars to lay some flowers at Codie's Pillar as a way of saying that they loved him and, in Sora's case, missed him deeply. However, when they got closer, they saw a man with a black cape behind him touching Codie's Pillar. Suddenly something moved from behind the man's cape and then revealed themselves. They were wings!

Suddenly Sora noticed the symbol on the man's cape and gasped loudly from surprise. It was Codie's symbol! What would this man be doing wearing her exboyfriend's symbol?

The man whirled around and glared at them. Suddenly his human look vanished to be replaced by the features Sora had learned about her exboyfriend having eight years ago and then a sword of fire appeared on his right arm. "Whose there? Show yourself!" demanded the man as she swept the area with his glowing eyes.

"Mommy, that's the man that talked to me today, the man I told you about remember?" whispered Kaylie as she moved closer to her mother.

Sora was staring at the one person she'd thought she'd never see again and she slowly moved closer to the man. "Did you talk to a little girl, eight years old, at her school today?" asked Sora as she stared in shock at the man.

The man moved into a more defencive posture and kept his gaze on Sora. "Maybe. What's it to you? And just who the Pillars are you? You seem...familiar. Have we met before?" asked the man as he lowered the sword of fire and moved slowly closer to Sora.

Sora looked the man over and suddenly noticed the necklace that she'd given to Codie eight years ago as a way for him to remember that she loved him and would never forget him. "Where did you get that necklace? If it's okay." asked Sora as her eyes began to fill slowly with tears.

"I got it from the woman I loved. I haven't seen her in eight hundred years, by my worlds count, and I decided that it was time I make a few stops along places that had significant meaning to me. Why?" asked the man as he began to glare at Sora again as he slowly moved his weapon into a better position in case the woman he was talking to decided to attack. He could smell the stench of Vampires on her and he growled silently to himself. He _**hated**_ Vampires and that was extraordinary because he'd once been a Vampire himself.

Sora looked the man in his glowing eyes and smiled happily as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Because it was mine. I gave it to the man I loved and, if he were here, I know he'd take me in his arms and kiss me with all the love and passion that he used to and for the eight years we've been without each other." said Sora as she looked at the man happily while a few more tears fell down her face.

Suddenly the man's eyes widened and his weapon vasnished. "Sora? Is that you? Oh Sora! I've missed you so much." said Codie, for it really was Sora's exboyfriend and Kaylie's father even though he didn't know it yet, as he grabbed Sora and kissed her deeply while changing into his Vampire form and wrapping his wings around her.

Sora, overjoyed that Codie was back, cried and kissed him back just as fiercely and hugged him as she wept happily into his chest and kissed it every onced in a while. "Oh Codie. I've missed you too. I've missed you so much that I'd almost given up on ever seeing you again. Oh, wait, Kaylie? Sweetie? Come here. There's someone I want you to meet." said Sora as she looked towards where Kaylie was hiding.

Kaylie walked over to her mother slowly and hid behind her mother while Codie removed his wings from around Sora and looked down at her.

"So, you have a daughter, Sora? I suppose congratulations are in order. And, if I may, who is the father?" asked Codie as he looked between Sora and Kaylie.

Sora smiled and looked at her daughter lovingly. "You are. Codie, this is Kaylie. Sweetie, this is your father." said Sora as she looked at Codie to see how he would react to the news. Surprisingly Codie took it quite well.

"Mine you say? Well, if I'd known you were going to have a baby Sora, I never would have left. I should have been here to help you. Both of you." said Codie as he looked at his daughter and Sora then knelt down to be at eye level with his daughter.

"Well, I didn't find out until six monthes after you'd left, and I had no way of reaching you to tell you. I tried your cell phone but remembered that you were more than likely out of range of your coverage plan. And I couldn't email you because I didn't know if you'd have been able to get to a computer, if any existed where ever you were, and as I didn't know where you were I couldn't send you a letter. You're not mad at me are you?" asked Sora.

"No Sora. I'm not angry. I'm actually very happy. But, please, could you explain one thing to me?" asked Codie as he hugged Sora and his daughter lovingly while wrapping his wings around them all.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" asked Sora as she snuggled closer to Codie and their daughter happily while Kaylie hugged her family and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Why is your Pillar a dark gray? You haven't been corrupted have you?" asked Codie as he ran his three clawed hands through Sora's now long hair.

Sora sighed sadly and looked at Codie. "I've had to do some pretty humiliating things to keep our daughter and myself alive. You may have noticed that the city is overrun by Vampires and guess whose at the front of the line. I've had to wear skimpy clothing in front of that evil that we were warned about by Izzy and Gennai eight years ago and have had to do other things that I don't want to talk about. Not in front of Kaylie anyway." said Sora as she looked at her daughter, who was starting to fall asleep in her parents arms, and then back at Codie.

Codie leaned in closer to whisper in her ear and kissed her neck gently. "He raped you after he first showed up didn't he? That's what you don't want our daughter to hear." whispered Codie as he kissed her lips gently.

Sora nodded and looked away from him in shame. "I'm sorry Codie. But seeing as you were a Vampire once you know that a human couldn't hope to fight off someone like Kain and survive. I did what I had to to keep Kaylie safe. Please don't be angry with me. I hated every minute of what that pig did to me and I've only ever loved you." said Sora as she closed her eys sadly.

Suddenly she felt Codie pull away from her after his wings seemed to lose all the bones in them and she felt the heat of the Fire Reaver wash over her as she heard Codie growl and then the sound of a tree trunk breaking and then being lit on fire. "I'll make him pay for what he's done to you Sora. For what he's done to everyone! But especially you and our daughter. It's time I finshed him off. This time will be _**different!**_ _This_ time...Kain _**DIES!**_" growled Codie as he took off to end Kain's existance once and for all.

Meanwhile, over at Kain's castle, Kain was sitting on his throne and overseeing the final construction of the statue of himself to symbolise his complete domination of this pathetic formerly human-only city. Suddenly he sensed the rage of someone he'd know mellenia ago and he chuckled. "So, Codie. You've come back to continue your Guardianship, but as you may have noticed I have already conquered this city." said Kain as he turned to face his first born liutenent and found the Fire Reaver being pressed against his throat.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to this world Kain! Not only have you corrupted this worlds pure nature, along with the Digital World, but you have made a grave mistake in raping the woman I love. Because of your rape her Pillar has become dark gray instead of pure white, as it should be, and you have caused enough harm to this world! No longer will I allow you to be free to do your inhuman deeds. Now we finish this! _**Vie Victus**_ Kain! Now _**DIE!**_" yelled Codie as he lunged at Kain only to be grabbed by his throat and tossed away.

"You really are a fool aren't you Codie? I have raped many women since I came here. You must be more specific if I am to know which one was yours." said Kain as he teleported out of Codie's way when Codie lunged again.

"It was a woman named Sora Takenouchi you piece of dung! The girl you've had forced to wear minimal clothing in your pressance. My lover, the mother of _**MY**_ child, and my friend!" yelled Codie as he activated the Water Reaver and slashed at Kain. He hit and, with great satisfaction, heard Kain roar in pain and anger.

"You will never defeat me Codie. I made Raziel enter the Reaver and I can do the same to you." growled Kain as he clutched his chest where the Water Reaver had made contact with him.

"I don't think so Kain. My brother is the spirit of the physical Reaver. As such he has the power to choose if he devours the souls of that damned blades victims or allow them to simply be wounded. But don't forget Kain. Raziel and I nearly defeated you when all we had were my former sword and his claws. And that was before the Reaver's blade shattered on both my and Raziel's arms. Now come here so we can end this once and for all!" demanded Codie as he fired a telekinetic blast at Kain, hitting him, and causing Kain to fall off the balconey he had been standing on.

"You...You wouldn't kill an opponent that is lying on the ground, would you Codie, my eldest son?" asked Kain as Codie walked over to his beaten and battered body and reactivated the Fire Reaver as he approched.

"No. I wouldn't. But then again, Father, I'm not really your son so I have no quams about doing this." hissed Codie as he raised the Fire Reaver over Kain's head and was about to deal the final blow when he heard a cry coming from the other side of the room.

"Daddy, don't do it! Daddy, no! Mommy doesn't want this! _**I**_ don't want you to do this Daddy. Please, don't do it, please Daddy? If you do this you'll be just as bad as he is. Please don't Daddy. Please." begged Kaylie as she looked at her father while her eyes began to fill with tears.

Codie looked at his daughter, the Fire Reaver still raised over his head, Kain and then back. Suddenly he growled and, with a roar of rage, slammed the Fire Reaver down.

Kain shut his eyes and waited for the blow of Death to hit him. However, it never came, and Kain opened his eyes to see that the Fire Reaver was implanted deep into the ground beside his head with Codie glaring down at him.

"Vie Victus Kain. You're beaten. Go back to Nosgoth and leave my family alone forever. Or so help me, no matter how much my family begs me to spare you again, I'll come after you again and next time I'll finish what I've started here. Now get out of my sight vile creature." hissed Codie as the Fire Reaver deactivated and Codie walked over to his daughter and, after picking her up, left Kain's castle and headed towards the Pillars.

_**Four Years Later**_

Codie was crouching on the roof of his home, Sora was asleep in their bed, and Kaylie was out with some of her friends. Codie looked to the stars and thought he saw a shape that was new to the heavens. It looked like the physical Reaver but slightly different. It seemed to have some characteristics of human weaponry and he realised that it was a sign that Kaylie, his only daughter, was destined to share his horrible fate. The fate of being a Vampire Wraith and most likely to lose her mother and possibly even him. Codie glared at the heavens and activated the Fire Reaver. "You'll never get her. I won't let you. She is to stay safe, alive, and as far as she's concerned human. I swear to you Elder God. If you so much as think of taking her away from me and Sora I'll hunt you down and kill you until I die. I may have suffered this horrible fate but my daughter will not. She stays." said Codie as he glared at the heavens.

"Daddy? There's actually something I need your help with. Can I tell you something I haven't even told Mom?" asked Kaylie from behind her father.

Codie turned to face his daughter and smiled with his glowing eyes. "Of course Kaylie. And you're getting really good at masking your approches." said Codie as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her gently before he teleported them into her room.

"Daddy, you hate all Vampires, right?" asked Kaylie as she kept figetting with something behind her back nervously while she looked at her father.

"There were one or two that I actually liked and haven't thought of killing. Why do you ask sweetheart?" asked Codie as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, Daddy please don't be mad at me but, for two years now I've had...these." said Kaylie as she seemed to relax and a pair of wings unfurled from behind her back and she stretched them and groaned from the pain they were in from when she'd been pressing them closed to the point that it hurt her.

"Wings? That's why you've been acting like you're in pain every time your mother, myself, or one of your friends touched your back? That's what you've been hiding from me and your mother? That's it? Honey, I could never be mad at you for having wings, ever. I had wings once myself before Kain ripped the bones out of them that is. Even Raziel had them and your little cousin Razina has them. Yours are more than likely the result of having a half-vampire for a father rather than an 'evolution' that Vampires usually go through every few centuries. In fact, I'm proud of you, and you know your mother and I love you very much." said Codie as he hugged his daughter and she sighed while wrapping her wings around her father and herself. "And for future referance if you fold them like this," said Codie as he gently manuvered his daughters wings into the folded position he'd once employed when he had wings, "they won't hurt so much when you unfold them."

Kaylie looked at her father in amazement and smiled. "Thank you Daddy. Oh, and before I forget, you know my friend Marcus? Well it turns out he's really a Vampire. Please don't kill him. He's like me, half-vampire, from his father and his mother is human." said Kaylie.

"Really? Who're his parents?" asked Codie as he moved over to the window to head back up to the roof while he looked at his daughter lovingly.

"Just a Vampire that keeps saying he hates you. I think he introduced himself as a Zephon Audron. Do you know him?" asked Kaylie as she looked at her father.

"Zephon? Hold on a minute. Does your friend's father seem to hate me because I was Kain's favorite 'son' before he ripped the bones out of my wings? And does he look like the kind of person that's always scheming against everyone and everything possible?" asked Codie.

"Yeah. So you do know him?" asked Kaylie as she sat on her bed and looked at her father with interest while he paced in her room repeatedly.

"Yes. Unfortunately I do know him. He's one of my six Vampire brothers. The second from last born. And, truth be told, I don't like him very much either." said Codie as he gently stroaked his daughter's face and tucked her into her bed then headed for the door to go to his and Sora's room.

"Oh. Okay. Good-night Daddy." said Kaylie as she closed her eyes, her wings still in full view, and she fell asleep slowly.

"Good-night sweetheart. Sleep tight. And don't forget to have only good dreams." whispered Codie as he slowly closed the door and began to walk to his and Sora's room.

When he got there Sora opened her eyes when Codie had closed the door and started to lay next to her. "So...what was the topic of thought tonight Codie?" Sora asked her husband when he'd finished laying down next to her.

"Just whatever happened to cross my mind. It turns out that Kaylie's friend Marcus is actually my Vampire brother Zephon's son. I didn't stay long enough to find out who the mother was but I have a pretty good idea who it is." said Codie as he looked his wife in her eyes.

Sora smiled and kissed her husband lovingly and sighed when she laid her head on his chest. "And who would that be dear?" asked Sora as she began to drift back to sleep.

Codie smirked to himself and looked at his slightly dozing wife. "In a word, Mimi. Little miss Sencerity, in other words." said Codie as he wrapped his arms around his wife and they both began to sleep.

**Me: "Okay. That's the end of this fic. Now, if you think I should make this a three or even four or more series, please tell me so in a review. I know I didn't really focus on the whole Guardian thing from the LoK games but this is really just a conveniant way of having a Vampire Wraith besides Raziel be involved and have Kain also involved in a romance fic with some elements of LoK games."**

**Kain: Breaks down my bedroom door and looks REALLY pissed. "YOU PUT ME IN ONE OF YOUR ROMANCE FICS AND DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY PERMISSION!? YOU DIE NOW! VEI VICTUS!" Starts to charge at me when he falls into a pit like the one Turel was in from LoK: Defiance.**

**Me: "What? You didn't think I'd write romance fics without some form of protection from crazed characters trying to kill me after my other Digimon ones in which mostly Renamon wanted to beat my head in with baseball bats did you? Oh, and speaking of bats, you can't just fly your way out that pit Kain. You're going to stay down there until you cool off." Looks thoughtful for a few minutes. "Or just give me the Soul Reaver and admit that I can totally kick your ass any day of the week with or without the Soul Reaver. Whichever comes first."**

**Kain: Growls and mutters curses under his breath as he tosses the Soul Reaver up to me then clears his throat. "Ahem. 'Codie is the Supreme ruler of all Vampires and I bow down to his might. I also, openly and of my own free will as decreed by the Wheel of Fate, admit that he can kick my pansy ass any day of the week, every week of the year, and every year for all Time.' **_**Now**_** can I leave this pit?"**

**Me: Stops polishing the Soul Reaver. "Huh? Oh sorry. I didn't hear a word you said Kain. I was busy polishing **_**my**_** Soul Reaver. You're just going to have to stay down there until I actually have time to hear you. Anyway people. Read and review!" Laughs while I walk away from the pit while Kain starts running around like a crazy squirrel after having too much cafeinated coffie and hollering like a Howler Monkey.**


End file.
